I'll be Waiting
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Right before the end of stars, Seiya asks Usagi to come to the roof. Before 200 and Usagi and Seiya will be waiting A A little after 200.


An- Super quick one shoter.

Usagi sat in her room weeping, Galaxia was defeated and her friends were back. But still, she felt depressed...it had only been five days and her friends asked her if she was okay and was just in shock from seeing all the rubble still around and such.

That wasn't it...

The lights were leaving soon...she would miss the boys-no the girls she had discovered they were. She would miss them anyway, mostly Seiya.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Ikuko speaking," said Usagi's mom. "She's here-Usagi, phone for you."

Usagi picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello?" the blond said.

"Odango," said the voice.

"Seiya, where are you?"

"The roof top of the school, please come here...I want to speak with you."

"You sound like my old teacher from middle school." Usagi heard Seiya laugh and a smile came to her face. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay, see you then."

Usagi changed out of school uniform seeing Luna walk in.

"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Luna questioned her guardian.

"For a walk," she lied. "Bye!"

Usagi ran out of the house in a orange jacket, green top and blue skirt with her tennis shoes to the high school.

"Tsukino-kun," said a voice. It was Mr. Funji, Usagi's math teacher. "The schools closed, some odd destruction occured."

"I know, I fainted and was totally out of it," Usagi lied. "I think I may just go to the top of the roof, is that still okay?"

"Fine, but not for long," he said as Usagi bowed hen fan up the stairs and opening the door to see a figure standing.

"Seiya," Usagi said panting.

Seiya looked at her and ran over. "Odango, are you okay?"

Usagi looked at Seiya and only nodded. "Now, what's up?"

Seiya gulped and felt his heart beat increase. "This is just between us."

"Okay," Usagi said smiling making Seiya's heart melt.

Seiya sighed and changed into a female and held Usagi close.

"Seiya," Usagi repeated holding the other girl close to her feeling the warmth she may not feel for years.

"Odango," Seiya said simply. "I will miss you so much..I wanted to give you a tiny gift."

Seiya pulled out of her pocket a braclet that was pure silver and placed it on Usagi's wrist.

"Seiya, it's beautiful," Usagi commented. "I will treasure it forever." Seiya's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Thank you," she commented. "Is that a promise?"

Usagi nodded and Seiya blushed a little and looked down at Usagi.

"Can I kiss you on the lips to seal the promise?" the light asked. "Please. I know you got your boyfriend back and I'm happy for you. I just want a goodbye kiss before leaving tomorrow."

"I've never kissed anyone besides Mamo-chan," Usagi told Seiya who looked somewhat heart broken and Usagi felt guilty. "Okay you can kiss me Seiya."

Seiya smiled and cupped Usagi's cheek and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Tears slowly came back to the black-haired female and now Usagi felt it fall on her.

The kiss lasted for at least 2 minutes then the two released and Usagi gave Seiya a bunny cladded banker chiffe.

"Thank you," Seiya said smiling. "I honestly will miss you, Odango."

"You can keep it," Usagi said as Seiya seemed puzzled. "The hanker chiffe."

"I will treasure this," Seiya mocked Usagi. The sun slowly set and the two watched. "If we come back here, Odango..will you wait for me?"

"Yep, we all will," Usagi promised. "We see you off tomorrow at this same spot, ne?"

"Yes at the same time," Seiya said. "I hope you're happy in the future with Mamoru-san, Odango..hd better protect you."

"Mamo-chan will," Usagi said. "Tomorrow at six, right?"

"Yep," Seiya said. "I better head back, see you tomorrow."

The next day..

"Are you really leaving?" Ami asked, her voice full of sadness.

"Yes, the others are waiting for us," Kakyuu said sadness filling her voice.

"We will create a new world with our princess," Yaten promised. "A better one than before."

"Good luck," Luna said stars in her eyes.

Yaten winked. "Thank you, Luna," the smallest light said.

"Luna!" Artmeis yelled making Minako and Ami giggle.

"Odango," Seiya said making Usagi and her lover turn to Seiya. "I'm glad you got your boyfriend back."

"It's all because of you Seiya that I was able to hang in there," Usagi said making Seiya blush.

"I will never forget you," Seiya told the bunny.

"Well be friends forever," Usagi said making all the lights laugh and her friends sigh.

"She got you good there," Taiki said.

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

"She didn't get it," Ami said with a sigh.

"No," Makoto said. "She didn't."

Usagi closed her eyes. "Even Ami-chan too!" Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan, there must be a limit of how dull you can be," Minako said as Usagi got a little confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the bunny asked.

"It's obvious," Rei said.

"I'm asking because I didn't get it," Usagi said frowning.

"You won't veg it for your entire life," Rei said.

"Rei-chan you meanie," Usagi said making the group laugh.

"Now, let's go," The princess said, Yaten And Taiki followed.

Seiya stopped and faced the group once more.

"Mamrou-san from here on out you protect her," Seiya told Mamrou who was confused for a second.

"Just kidding, those are some words from another cocky guy."

"I understand," Mamoru said.

"Bye Odango," Seiya said with a final wave and the next thing there stood the lights.

"Take care," Maker said.

"See you," Fighter said with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Kakyuu said feeling sad that they had to go.

"Bye bye," Healer said posing like a model.

"We won't forget you," Makoto said.

"Have a pleasant trip," Ami told the four girls.

"Come back and see us anytime," Minako told them.

"We'll be waiting," Usagi said smiling to Fighter.

"Goodbye," Rei said as the lights dashed off.

_Thank you Seiya; I hope we see each other again_ Usagi thought.

"Shooting stars!" Hotaru said.

"What did you wish for?" Setsuna asked.

"Ita a secret," Hotaru said giggling. "Setsuna, what about you?"

"It's a secret," Said the senshi of Pluto.

"Unfair!" Hotaru said.

"Those three aren't shooting stars anymore," Haruka said. "They can shine properly in the sky now."

Michiru nodded. "You're right."

"What did you two wish for?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing, our happiest moment is now right Haruka?" Michiru said.

"Yes," the blond said.

Usagi stood under the moon and saw the stars shoot across the sky. She blew kiss to the stars.

"Be safe, Seiya," Usagi said.

And voice crossed her mind...

_You too, Odango..._

Usagi only smiled and Mamoru joined her side.

"Hey, Mamo-chan; do you love me?" the blond asked.

"Of course." he answered.

"How much?" Usagi asked.

"Why all of a sudden?" Mamoru asked.

"Please, how much?" the girl asked.

"Let's see, it feels great to be with you," Mamoru said.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, tenth grade; I am a bit of a crybaby and naive," Usagi said. "But I'm actually an agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon." The two kissed then released and stood there.

Usagi walked home and beaded up the steps into her room and a new note on her bed.

_Odango, it hasn't even been three hours and I miss you._

_I will never forget you, and I love you._

_Kakyuu says we will be back soon,_

_Until then will you wait for me?_

_I will be waiting for you ;)_

_Love,_

_Your Seiya and Fighter_

XOXO

"I'll wait, my Seiya and Fighter," Usagi said looking up at the sky, closing her eyes and seeing cocky Seiya. "I will be waiting."

Plz Review :)


End file.
